AN AVATAR HISTORY   Escritora2
by Escritora1y2
Summary: No solo un fic, sino algunas curiosidades junto con mi opinion general. solo apto para curiosos.


AN AVATAR HISTORY

(Una historia de avatar)

No se si esta historia puede llamarse un "Fanfiction" solo lo es una porción de lo que escribo aquí. El resto es un poco de mi reflexión acerca de la película: acabo de repasar algunos extras de la versión especial, y algunos detalles simplemente quiero que se tengan en cuenta.

Así pues, os dejo:

1- Una reflexión

2- "los avatares atacan" (Escena que no debió ser eliminada, para aquellos que se interesen)

3- acerca de número 9

4 -un pequeño fic.

_**Una reflexión**_

Todos los que hemos disfrutado de la película hemos deseado correr sobre musgo fluorescente, tener ojos de lémur, una pareja de piel azul, y una extensión de nuestro cerebro para comunicarnos con el mundo, así como una fauna tan interesante como la de Pandora. (de hecho, tengo entendido que se ha dado una nueva depresión llamada "melancolía de avatar" o "avatar blues" a causa de que el mundo de Pandora no es real)

Aún así, como en uno de los extras se indica, este no es el propósito de la película. El "mensaje de Pandora" es que nosotros también tenemos caballos, aún que no tengan seis, sino 4 patas. Las plantas que aparecen en la película, no son sino plantas reales, mas grandes, e iluminadas con una luz hecha por ordenador, y sus animales, todos ellos, nos rodean.

Esto no significa que el vínculo no exista: el vínculo no necesita una extensión de nuestro cerebro: nosotros lo creamos comprendiendo: "viendo"

Poco después de que la película se estrenara, se hizo muy popular la historia de unos indígenas, en la india, a los que les pasaba algo muy singular que a los Na-Vi:

Se anunció bajo el título "avatar en la vida real":

Y es que en la india hay un poblado indígena llamado los Dongria Kondh. Viven al pie de unas montañas sagradas, que según ellos les dan la vida. Una empresa minera británica quiso destruirlas para poner una mina de bauxita, pero ellos, se negaron alegando que otros pueblos habían cedido, y sus aguas y sus tierras se habían vuelto sucias y yermas. Tengo entendido que la determinación de este poblado, apoyado por el reciente fanatismo despertado por la película de James Cameron lograron salvar la monaña Niyamgiri, de la que dependen no solo las vidas de los Dongria Kondh, sino las de todos los poblados de la zona. Miles de vidas. Si no te lo crees, lo miras en Google, majete. ¬ ¬

Pero esto no termina aquí. ¡por favor! Las empresas que hacen esto no se detienen y tienen empleados que las hacen quedar bien de cara al público, artillería pesada y montañas de dinero para hacer lo les plazca. Los peces gordos se creen que nos tienen tranquilos con uno o dos anuncios de defensa del medio hambiente que se hacen de vez en cuando o con alguna campaña solidaria cuyos fondos a menudo son amañados. ¡la lucha continua! Y esta vez eywa no está aquí para mandar a los ikran contra ellos. ¡Esta en nuestras manos!

PD: ¿Sabíais que el papa prohibió la película diciendo que podía despertar nuevas religiones? Yo no me lo tomo como una religión, pero, tal vez si como un modo positivo de mirar la vida.

Porque, como dijo el tal Jake Sully: ¡esta es nuestra tierra! No de los peces gordos, y en realidad no hay otro planeta a donde mudarse si se nos acaban los bosques.

_**Los avatares atacan**_

La película tiene decenas de escenas eliminadas, por suerte todas se pueden encontrar en el dvd especial, que es demasiado caro. Pero hay una escena en especial que me remuerde las entrañas, que sí debería estar en la película: "Los avatares atacan"

Me explico: las demás alargan la historia, la hacen mas emotiva, o ponen escenas de acción que se merecen un aplauso, pero esta, esta es esencial, y me cago en el idiota que tuvo el "momento de lucidez" de eliminarla:

Para empezar: la gente llama "avatar" a todos los "personajes azules" que aparecen, pero no lo son: hay dos tipos: los Na-Vi, los indígenas originales, y luego están los avatares, que ya lo sabemos: son mestizos entre humanos y Na-Vi para que podamos relacionarnos con ellos cara a cara y respirar su aire.

Si sois observadores, a lo largo de la película vereis que Jake, la doctora y su compañero no son, ni de lejos, los únicos monitores de avatares: hay unos treinta conductores en el programa avatar, quizás mas. ¿Se quedaron cruzados durante la guerra? ¿o es que como no los escogió eywa no tuvieron dos dedos de frente para amar Pandora? Pues no: no es eso, es que la escena en la que mas protagonismo tienen los avatares, "los avatares atacan" se eliminó. Pues bien, aunque los efectos especiales no están, digamos, bordados gracias a dios se puede encontrar en los extras. Para aquellos que no puedan encontrarla, aún que sea en Internet, aquí os la relato:

¿Rcordais a ese tipo negro de las gafas que ayuda a los protas a escapar de la base para luchar con los Na-Vi? Nunca me acuerdo de su nombre, ese que se queda para mantener a Jake al tanto de lo que planean los malos, pues en la escena se ve claramente como reúne a todos los conductores de avatares, (me parecieron unas cuarenta personas, hombres y mujeres) y mientras habla con Jake por radio usan un carrito de comida, comunicaciones o lo que sea, para destrozar el cristal que da a la sala donde se gurdan las máquinas que les permiten conectarse con sus avatares. Las ponen en marcha, y se conectan.

Personalmente les mando un aplauso a todos los actores por sus interpretaciones de esta secuencia: en sus caras se puede ver perfectamente la desesperación por salvar Phandora.

Mientras, en la base militar, (esa especie de balcón donde había un holograma del gran árbol madre, desde donde el "cabeza bote" dispara a la doctora) el idiota que dirigía la misión y tenía una piedrecita flotante en la mesa de su estudio se comunica por radio con los malos que están atacando el árbol de las almas. En ese momento mira por la cristalera que da al exterior y ve algo …SUBLIME:

El negro de antes conduce una máquina parecida a una grúa, con una especie de taladro en el extremo del brazo mecánico, y le hace un corte de manga al idiota de antes, mientras se carga con el taladro gigante el cristal que separa la base del exterior.

Instantáneamente cunde el pánico: se disparan las alarmas de aire no respirable y todos los marines, aterrorizados, están demasiado ocupados buscando máscaras de oxígeno como para defenderse.

Por el agujero donde antes estaba el cristal entran los avatares, armados hasta los dientes, y acorralan a los marines advirtiéndoles que al menor movimiento, dispararán.

Dos de ellos acorralan al idiota en su despacho. Él se tira al suelo y promete no defenderse, pero los avatares están furiosos. –Dame una razón, capullo- le amenaza uno.

Aquí es donde realmente vence el bosque: la base habría seguido dando problemas si no hubieran atacado los avatares, pero esta escena se cortó cuando aún no estaba terminada: el holograma es solo un diseño sin terminar y algunos fondos son aún pantallas verdes, además los personajes hechos por ordenador aún son muñecos de efectos especiales. No obstante se distinguen sus expresiones y se entiende perfectamente lo que sucede. Me parece un crimen que la hayan quitado.

_**Acerca de Número 9**_

En esta página tengo empezado, y sin terminar TT un fic titulado "Número 9: No estamos solos ¿O si?" me hizo muy feliz saber que tenía buena aceptación, y brincaba por las paredes cada vz que recibía un review con él. Es que esta película tubo buen recibimiento en su país de origen, donde al parecer todavía se hacen fics y personajes originales de la historia, pero aquí, en España, con un tema extraño y original, (influenciado en parte por Tim Burton) no tuvo el reconocimiento que se merecía.

Avatar tiene efectos alucinantes, una historia conmovedora y un mensaje claro y urgente que ha sabido transmitir muy bien, pero la historia no es nueva, ni original. No digo que no me guste, pero Número 9, (Carácter 9, originalmente) de Shane Aker sí es una auténtica pionera, original, innovadora, con muchos mensajes que desentrañar y cargada de significado emocional, y de personajes entrañables. Cada detalle de trasfondo puede traducirse en un segundo significado, una historia alternativa. Por ejemplo:

Uno de los personajes, 7, es una luchadora. Vigila los alrededores y vigila a un monstruo en vez de enfrentarse a el, para saber que es lo que quiere de ellos. Su diseño es muy especial: lleva un casco hecho con una calavera de pájaro, y en la espalda tiene, (poca gente se ha fijado) un parche de tela que no es como el resto de su piel.

Cuando el monstruo captura a uno de los personajes, lo encierra en una jaula para pájaros. ¿Alguien leyó entre líneas la historia de cómo 7 fue capturada y herida por la espalda, y luego encerrada en esa jaula? Seguramente ella estuvo allí encerrada sin que el monstruo le hiciera nada, hasta que curó su herida, se hizo fuerte y se hizo un casco con la calavera de pájaro que le hacía compañía y escapó para cuidar a los demás y vigilar al monstruo.

Por favor, darle una oportunidad a esta película, se la merece.

_**Un pequeño fic**_

No sale en la película, pero en una de las últimas escenas eliminadas, Neytiri aparece embarazada. ^^

Oel Ngati Kameie

Sylwanin iniciando retrensmisión

El nombre me lo pusieron por la hermana de mi madre, una de las primeras víctimas en defensa de nuestro mundo en los inicios de la gran guerra.

El abuelo del abuelo de mi madre era Toruk Makto, jinete de última sombra. Mi padre también lo fue.

Antes de que yo naciera, mi clan vivía en árbol madre, el mas grande de la jungla. He soñado muchas veces con el, y me han hablado mucho de él. Me hubiera gustado recorrer sus anillos, sus fuertes ramas, su magnífica inmensidad aún que fuera una sola vez, pero la gente del cielo nos lo quitó.

Papá era uno de ellos: los hombres del cielo pueden…como transformarse en seres como nosotros para caminar entre el pueblo omatikaya. Aún así son distintos. ¡Es curioso!

Mi padre, así como los otros caminantes de sombras, tiene cinco dedos, tanto en las manos, como en los pies. Los demás solo tienen cuatro. Además tiene la nariz un poco menos chata que los demás, y el cuello mas corto. Yo nunca le he visto en su forma alienígena, mamá dice que tenía sus mismos rasgos, pero que era como el resto de la gente del cielo: de piel…¿Marrón claro? Bajito, y vestido como ellos. Dice que tenía las piernas enfermas, que no podía caminar por sí mismo, y que tenía el pelo corto, sin trenza del vínculo, y dibujos negros en la piel que no se borraban. Papá dice que son tatuajes. Los omatikaya también tenemos, aún que distintos. ¡un día me haré uno!

Como todos los de mi edad en mi pueblo, aprendo como vivir en este mundo: interpreto rastros, sueños…pero mi padre también me enseña: me ha enseñado su lengua natal, y sus leyes, su historia…¡es mucho mas complicado que nuestro mundo! Pero nos ayuda a entender a la gente del cielo.

Me cae muy bien Norm. Me enseña muchas cosas, y no para de hablar de la doctora que nos trajo a mi padre. Me hubiera gustado conocerla. Ella creó la escuela en la que ahora enseña Norm. Su avatar es muy joven, porque su avatar murió en la gran guerra de las máquinas, y se tuvo que hacer otro.

Se supone que son muy caros, pero tenemos nuestros recursos, y además, si no queremos que la gente del cielo vuelva a atacar tendremos que llevarnos bien con ellos.

Este es mi sueño: la gran batalla pasó hace tiempo, pero todavía hay miedo en el aire de que vuelvan a atacar, de que arrasen nuestros bosques, deseosos de venganza por cómo fueron vencidos hace años.

Muchos creen que o volverán porque hace años que sucedió todo, pero papá y la gente del cielo me ha explicado que en crio, pueden pasar muchos años sin que se noten realmente, así pues podrían volver a atacar cualquier día de estos.

Estaremos preparados. Para esto estudio su idioma y sus costumbres, para demostrar que valgo igual que mi padre. Haré lo que hacía la doctora: vivir mi vida en Pandora enseñando a respetarla. A veces me dan ganas de ver como es la tierra natal de papá, pero el me ha convencido de que es un mundo muerto y constantemente enfermo. Tal vez, con el tiempo, la influencia de Pandora ayude a recuperar parte del antiguo esplendor.

Esta es mi misión. Aún que la batalla a terminado, hay que seguir luchando por un mundo único que vale la pena.

Oel Ngati Kameie

Sylwanin cerrando retransmisión


End file.
